SpongeBob Character Profiles
by Marijke Rose
Summary: Just in case anyone's been wondering, here's a quick run-down of the characters in my stories so far, and how I'm handling them. (This will be updated as new characters show up or new, significant, events occure.)


Characters (in regards to my head-canon), so that you can understand, for example, what I'm using when writing them.

Squidward Quincy Tentacles - Species: 6-Tentacled Male Octopus - Age: 38 yrs old (as of 'Elevator'); (October 9th, 1976)  
>- Occupations: Cashier;  
>- Lives: 122 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean;<br>- Introvert, narcisst, sarcastic, irritable, envious, jealous; claustrophobic [*'Wishing You Well']; Acrophobic [*'Are You Happy Now']; used to looking out for himself, self-reliant.  
>- Enjoys: playing the clarinet, arts and crafts (particularly likenesses of himself), dancing, reading, playwriting, museums, cooking, bike-riding, sun-bathing, relaxing, bubble bathes, music (jazz, Kelpy G [*'Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom'], Boys Who Cry [*'Whale Of A Birthday']); peace and quiet.<br>- Pet: Snellie the Snail with a pedigree [*'The Great Snail Race'].  
>- Speaks: English (haven't decided if he speaks anything else - but he doesn't speak French.)<br>- Family: Momma Tentacles; Papa Tentacles; Grandma Tentacles; Squeeze Tentacles (cousin)  
>- Sexual Orientation: Hetero up until Squilliam.<br>- Romantic Past: Some girl in Highschool? [*Flashback in 'Love That Squid']; fondly claims to have had "good times, good times" at 'Make-out Reef" [*'Mermaid Man & Barnical Boy V']; at least one dinner date with Squilvia [*'Love That Squid'] (head-canon: was dating her for a while until Squilliam); Squilliam.

Squilliam Guillaume Fancyson III - Species: 6-Tentacled Male Octopus - Age: 36 yrs old (as of 'Elevator'); (October 8th, 1978)  
>- Occupations: Famous Dancer, Band Director, Clarinetist, Painter, Flying Casino Owner, multi-millionaire, etc..;  
>- Lives: On his "private island, that can only be accessed through his private helecopter"; or 950 King Street, Bikini Bottom (I have no clue if this is his 'private island' or just his house in 'House Fancy'. However, for the sake of the story, he has the one from 'House Fancy' in Bikini Bottom, and his 'Private Island' is more of a vacationary-getaway.) So, Fancyson Manor in Bikini Bottom at the King Street address.<br>- Extravert, self-satisfied, arrogant, egoist, (but it ought to be known that most people affirm to him that he's 'all that'), accustomed to being catered to and having it all (for the sake of the story, though, he's made his fortune himself rather than having inherited it *Never once in the show did they say he inherited his money, rather that he's had success in everything Squidward failed at), tempermental, and likely also insecure when not lavished with the adoration and attention he desires (if his temper tantrum in 'House Fancy' is any indicator); playful.  
>- Enjoys: Yachts, Music, all of his occupations, spending money, his unibrow, bragging about himself or hearing others brag about him, being adored in general; sex; playing jokes and games.<br>- Speaks: English; French, Latin, (potentially other languages.)  
>- Pet: None (he'd probably say Squidward, though); eventually Snellie - Family: [Unknown] (Head-canon: Father: Squilliam Percival Fancyson II; mother is deceased)<br>- Sexual Orientation: Bisexual with a preference towards men.  
>- Romantic Past: [Canon: Unknown - though supposedly 'stole' one of Squidward's dates, this having been alluded to in regards to a scene that got scrapped which I used in "Sick Squiddy" about him stealing Squiddy's prom date]; (Head-canon: Darien; a number of flings; Paul); Squidward.<p>

(My OC) Squilvester Jean-Paul "Paul" LeBlanc - Species: 6-Tentacled male mimic octopus.  
>- Age: 22 (when he first meets Squilliam - he'd be 27-28 at the time of 'Elevator' - so far, he's only mentioned in 'Elevator'); June 26th, 1986 - Occupation: Supermodel.<br>- Lives: Bikini Bottom/France (goes back and forth)  
>- Extrovert, a playboy, self-confident, playful, career-oriented, freespiritted, submissive (in bed).<br>- Enjoys: Training his body, sex, cooking (he's an excellent cook), fencing, music, movies, having fun - not much for theatre or musicals or museums.  
>- Speaks: English and French natively - Pet: None (no time, and he'd say he IS pet enough)<br>- Family: Squilver Jacques LeBlanc (younger brother) + Odile (Squilver's French girlfriend); Squilliana Emmeline LeBlanc (younger, deceased sister); Guilliame Jean-Paul LeBlanc (deceased paternal grandfather - Famous french poet and mime) + Emmeline Josette LeBlanc (paternal grandmother); René Gérard LeBlanc + Squitalia LeBlanc (parents); Squilliana Hunter (maternal grandmother) - don't have his maternal grandfather's name yet; Henry Hunter (cousin, lives in BB - yes, it's the same kid that bullies Squidward in the Highschool stories)  
>- Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, but with a very strong gay lean.<br>- Romantic Past: Number of flings; Squilliam;  
>- Notes: His family line, from his father's side, are French, but his mother is a Bikini Bottomite. He was raised bilingual and speaks both French and English natively (no accent, unless he wants to for matters of flirting). His mother and father own a vineyard in France called Châteaux LeBlanc, they make wine, champagne, and brandy, plus a couple other things. Paul and his brother are in line to inherit it someday, or so their dad hopes.<p>

(My OC) Bruce "Darien"  
>- Species: Male Fish - Age: Older than Squidward and Squilliam.<br>- Occupation/s: Stagehand - Lives: Bikini Bottom - Introvert, narcisst, irritable, envious, jealous; domineering; stoic; very, very tempermental/short-tempered, and humourless.  
>- Enjoys: Sex, working out (extreme body-building); museums; the theatre.<br>- Speaks: English, Spanish, French (at least understands it fluently, but hasn't been heard actually speaking it much), German (at least understands it somewhat, though has never been heard speaking it). It's unclear which language is his native one, but he speaks English and Spanish perfectly, without an accent.  
>- Pet: None.<br>- Family: Unknown (he never talks about them)  
>- Sexual Orientation: Gay (has absolutely no interest in women).<br>- Romantic Past: Unknown (he doesn't talk about it, but it's clear he's had affairs before Squilliam)

Extra Notes:

Squidward's middle name came from my being almost positive it was the final choice (the series had gone through like three names, but I had thought Quincy was the official one.. I could be wrong, but for the sake of my stories, I'm going with it anyway).

Squilliam's middle name is made up. He hasn't been given one in the series so far. I actually took it from the French version, where his first name is Guillaume.  
>Squilliam, his father, and grandfather all share the same "Squilliam Fancyson" name, but each have their own middle name.<p>

As for Darien/Bruce, he's a very mysterious guy who doesn't like to talk about his past. The most info ever revealed about him was in my 'Darien' story. His real name is Bruce, but he doesn't like it so has always used a stagename, which is "Darien". He worked as a stagehand for one of Squilliam's shows.

Last: There are a lot of things that aren't mentioned or left unclear, because they're to be revealed in-story as I write rather than here, I don't want to spoil anything.


End file.
